comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-05-19 - Fashion Emergency!
An emergency signal has gone out to Starfire and Supergirl, summoning them to New York! Not sure how it was done, I imagine it was probably something Oracle threw together, but the signal came all the same. To the rooftop of Saks' department store, where the Black Bat is brooding like a gargoyle but without the black costume. Actually at the moment she's wearing a turndown sweat top and jeans with blue Sketchers. She looks quite perturbed, pacing back and forth on the roof as she waits for the heroine to arrive! It was probably candy. Or maybe mustard. At this point, Starfire is flying through the air, somewhat behind schedule. And otherwise she.. Has what looks like a giant bottle over of mustard over with her that is held under one arm that she occasionally guzzles from over from a straw then, happily licking it off her lips as she heads down and waves. "Hello friend Bat who is Black!" Cassandra Cain waves to the incoming orange blur from the rooftop, her body language broadcasting something akin to fear. She bounces on her toes, frustration and tension in every movement, and she gives Starfire a bit of a wince of sorts. "Thankyou," she mumbles, motioning down towards the entryway. Kara Zor-El had arrived with Starfire, saying "... and I still don't understand why you're carrying around a tub of mustard Kori..." She looks over at Cassandra. "Hey. What's up?" She then looks back at Kori. "Did you ever think about calling me 'the girl who is super' when we first met?" Cassandra Cain is panicking! She looks like she's planning a major assault on the enemy machine gun nest here. As she spots a way down from the roof she says, "I thought, yes," at Kara though she knows that the question was not aimed at her. "Attack, help, no-no-no." She makes less and less sense when she's not picking her words carefully. Starfire glances over at Kara, "I believe I called you many things. Like please do not become mind controlled girl! Or please do not go evil again and punch me in the face!" Kara still owes her cookies. Down below the meeting on the rooftop, a red sports car pulls into a parking space. The driver steps out, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants, a bulky, long-sleeved shirt and a old sneakers. Turning to Saks, she raises her sunshades, eyeing the store thoughtfully. After a moment of debate she sighs defeatedly and slams the door, arming the car alarm and putting change in the parking meter. Shoulders hunched, she resentfully strolls into the posh clothing store. Kara Zor-El looks between Cassandra and Starfire. "Okay... you two are both acting really strange." She peers over the rooftop. "Are you surveilling that person who just entered the store or something, Cassandra? Is that it?" Cassandra Cain gathers Starfire over by Kara, since Kara is a bit more focuses at the moment. She knows that she needs to get the team ready for this mission, so she looks serious. "Yes, yes?" That made sense. "Mission. Oracle send, must" she pauses, thinking hard, then waves her credit card animatedly! "Dress! Help..." Starfire glances over then, and her eyes flash as she sees the Bat Credit Card. Good until FOREVER. "Yes. LEt us. Go and dress up!" She glances over at Kara with a dangerous glint in her green eyes, "We shall help her be hte prettiest that she can be! And then after we shall take her shopping for all of the toys to go with it!" Kara Zor-El raises her eyebrows and smiles. "Are we going on a shopping spree on HIS credit card? Okay then!" She first blurs away, back in her civilian clothes, then blurs past Kori and Cassandra, grabbing them and... Okay they're all on the ground at the entrance of Saks. "I've never actually been here, but I totally learned how to shop. Kal said I'm a natural at it. And Kori's a model." She walks in, taking Cass and Kori's hands as they go in after Kate. It's just a Mastercard in Cassandra's name. Cassandra is actually scared of this place, so she's being dragged a little. She starts looking around with her eyes squinted at the people and the models. Oh hi Kate. She doesn't call out, just meets the woman's eyes if she's spotted. Neutrality is kind of a natural state. She does pause near the door and look at a sweater, ignoring the price tag. Not like she could read it anyway. It's black, of course. Kate Kane has gone straight for the area that contains the leather clothing. Just naturally attracted to it, apparently. Currently she is eyeing a pair of skinny leather pants, and a big, black, biker's jacket. She takes them both off the rack and drapes them casually over a shoulder before resuming her searching for suitable clothing. Starfire nods cheerfully, "Yes, I'm sure that we'll otherwise have much fun! And afterwords we can all go out for cookies and cake and wonderful, wonderful mustard!" Otherwise going to float down along over wtih Kara and Cassandra, almost literally skippign then with one hand on each girl's. Kory was a terrifying thing. Cassandra Cain moves quickly away from the sweaters. Oh no, not the sweaters. She goes right past the handbags, completely ignoring them, and straight past the makeup and jewelery. Quite visible, in case Kate would like to notice them, but she sees a target now. And she stops right in front of a mannequin wearing a small simple black dress, no sleeves, and begins to chew on her fingernails. Kara Zor-El looks at Cassandra, perplexed. "Cassandra, why are you freaking out? It's clothes." she says, following her. She takes Cassandra's hand again. "Okay look...what sort of clothes are you wanting? Dressy? Casual? for a party?" Starfire is probably not much of a help then, going over to try and hug Cassandra, "Don't worry, friend. We will get you all of the clothes! It is very simple that way." She goes on, and softly looks at Kara, "I do not believe she has had such options before, or knows what to do over with them and such things are beyond her experiences." Cassandra Cain nods to all of the questions from Kara and comments from Starfire without bias, still chewing on her fingers. She looks around, then slides her sleeve up on her left arm almost...bashfully. She shows the absolute mess of scars on her arm from knives, gunshot wounds, etc. It's a bit of a horror show of railroad tracks and a mess beyond what the dress could possibly cover up. There is a gnelte hug and a spin over of Cassandra by Kori. Kori is amazonian by any standards but Wonder Woman's, her embrace is soft and comforting, and she speaks quietly, "They are glorious. They are a train of memories then and of expeirences. They are nothing to be ashamed of. For you are a warrior, and they are what you have to remind you of your life. THey are your journey, your patchwork, and whatyou remember of it and the lessons ithas taught you. They are something to be proud of and to show." Kate Kane just happens to turn from the rack as the three women wander(and one floats) by. She pauses, blinking. Well, that wasn't expected. She instantly recognizes Starfire of course, and knows a great deal about the young teenager eyeing the black dress. The blonde one though... Safe to presume she must be a superhero of some sort, in fact, Kate bets herself that she knows exactly which super the blonde is. Sighing, she wanders from the clothes and comes up behind the three, eyeing the black dress that Cassie seems enraptured with, "The basic tiny black dress. A mainstay in any females arsenal of clothing. You don't have one?" Kara Zor-El smiles at Kate as she holds Cassandra's shoulders so the girl doesnt just dart off. "Yeah. She doesnt actually have a lot of wardrobe in general, I'm guessing. Right Cassandra?" She smiles. "Good idea though. Simple black dress. You like black after all right?" She takes Cassandra over to a rack after Kori has given a hug. Cassandra Cain is held, and isn't actually catching 100% of the words being spoken. There are of course a horde of onlookers at this point, and she shakes her head at Kate's question. Not entirely sure what to do, she hugs Kori then heads to the rack. (Forgive, I'm being attacked by an 8 mo old and having trouble typing) Starfire chuckles, and then sets Cassandra down then, "Yes, the dress is good. But it should not be so little." She amends, and then thinks, "Also it should not be black. IT should be somethign a bit lighter in tone. Green." Kate Kane looks at Starfire as though she grew two more heads, "What do you mean it is too small? Have you -looked- at your uniform lately?" She studies the dress, lips pursed, "She'd be better off with white, it contrasts against her hair. Green is too earthy for her." Emerald green eyes focus on Kara, an eyebrow arching slightly, "What do you think, miss...?" Cassandra Cain looks very, very confused. And a bit overwhelmed. She kind of looks at the dresses on the rack while the others talk about colouration and sizes. Then she steels herself and grabs a few, holding them against her sweat-clothes-wearing body and almost instantly picks one, tossing the rest on the floor and making a typical teenage mess of the rack. Cassandra Cain doesn't go to try the dress on. She just stuffs it under her arm and ignores it, while people talk. She figures that's enough for her mission and she can worry about wearing it in public another time, and starts looking around for an exit. Starfire leans in over against Cassandra, and she goes to gently rub at her shoulder, "It iwll be all right." Gently, if permitted, goign to try and tug Cassandra over towards the dressing room to try it on Kara Zor-El looks over at Kate. "Oh ... I like it actually." She quickly goes after CAssandra to help gingerly guide Cassandra to the dressing room. "no, no, you have to try it on first." Kara Zor-El looks over at Kate. "Oh ... I like it actually. And it's Zorel. Kara Zorel." She quickly goes after CAssandra to help gingerly guide Cassandra to the dressing room. "no, no, you have to try it on first." Cassandra Cain heard that message from Starfire's and Kara's body language. Try it on? Oh, Hell no! She actually recoils a little from the very idea, waving her hands animatedly in her little way of speechifying. She really apparently intended to just assume it was close enough. "Oh, no. Nono." Look, words! And if it's four sizes too small later, well, that's fine. Kate Kane tilts her head, "Zorel? That's a weird last name..." She shakes her head and returns to shopping for her own clothes, leaving the trio alone for the moment. Green eyes twinkle mischeviously as she holds up a pair of black lace panties and its accompanimening baby doll. She whispers to herself, "Oh Renee. You would have loved this..." Her entire posture changes as she stands there, staring at the lingere. Starfire glances over at Cassandra and smiles, "If you like this, we can ge tyou a better one." Then, a thought hits her, "If you let us try it on, I will give you chocolate." NOw that is probably a word over that Cassandra recognizes then and will likely be more agreeable to. Kara Zor-El watches as Cassandra protests. "You're really going to make me do this Cass?" And she picks up Cassandra and heads very decidedly to the dressing room. "Trust me, you'll like this - it's fun trying the clothes out!" Cassandra Cain watches Kate talk with her hips as much as her words, distracted by the conversation the lady is having with underwear enough to get nabbed with ease. She hangs off of Kara like a child for the length of time it takes to be carried like luggage to the dressing room. Her general overall attitude is apparently that of 'I could kill you for this' as she vanishes into the dressing room and spends the requisite time staring into the mirror in a small black dress before peeking out. Still wearing the blue Sketchers. Cassandra Cain 's legs are also an absolute mess of scar tissue, and both arms. She still kind of makes it work though; hard to mess up a simple black dress. Starfire waves, "Have fun with her! Remember, you get hcocolate afterwords." No sounds of Kryptonian cries of pain follow so she assumes that Cassandra is enjoying herself! Before looking over at Kate, "Hello, and what is your name?" Kate Kane jerks at the voice, so lost in her memories that she didn't even hear Starfire approach. She turns, panties in one hand, babydoll in the other, eyes studying Starfire's face, "I'm Katherine Kane. Both with a K. You're Starfire, obviously. Nice to meet you." Kate looks around furitively a moment, then refocuses on the alien woman, "Uh. Do you even buy human clothes?" Kara Zor-El pulls her into the dresing room and then, before Cassandra can fight it, Kara's a blur and getting the dress on Cassandra. She can read Kara's move but hard to stop her if she's moving that fast. Then she stops and looks at her, noticing the scars. "Ohhhh. Wait. wait right here Cass. Then she blurs out of the dressing room, causing a gust of wind past Kate and Kori, and another when she zoomed back into the dressing room before Cassandra runs out of there. With some sheer black stockings. "Okay... now... put these on too." she says, offering the nylon Starfire nods over at Kate cheerfully, "Yes, and sometimes I wear them too! What is the point of buying htings if not for showing then and sharing?" Going over to offer her hand then over to Katherine, "And it is a pleasure to meet you, KatherineKane." Cassandra Cain has never really considered stockings. She takes a moment to recover from the superspeed change job and looks at the things in her hands and raises a skeptical eyebrow to Kara, who is obviously enjoying this way too much. But she sits down and pulls on the stockings even though she's certain that there's something wrong with the whole idea. With Kara's help she gets it reasonably straight and stands up, posing with her hip cocked left. Kate Kane drapes the babydoll over her left arm and offers a hand to Starfire, gripping the alien's hand firmly and shaking, "Please. Just call me Kate. I..." She's interrupted by the gust of wind, then again a second later, eyes narrow to slits before she looks back to Starfire, "I know the girl from the pretzel stand and... other places... who is the blonde with you two?" Starfire glances over, "Oh, she is not with me over in that sense! We are shopping together then." She goes over and cheerfully continues to talk then as she shakes back. "And very well, Me Kate, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kate Kane stares at Starfire in puzzlement. Is she seriously serious here? "No. No. Kate, just Kate. And don't say Just damn it!" She takes her hand away, despite her words she cracks a small smile, "I mean, is she a superhero or something?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "You look nice! But I think we should get you another dress that might just... you know.... cover more around here...." She motions at the back. "And... maybe long sleeve." She never paid attention to the fact that Cassndra had cuts and scars everywhere under her outfit. Not like she checked for it. "I like how it fits though. Oooh, we can do something that's shiny black." Cassandra Cain thinks maybe long sleeves with the leggings and tries to get the idea across, mostly unaware that Kara has JUST said that same idea. She points to her arms and the dress and makes stretching motions and ushers Kara off to get her some things like that since Kara seems to have ideas and she starts to realize that she's a bit behind on the conversation. Starfire nods lightly, whether or not she was joking or serious is hard to tell over in the Tamaranean's otherwise casual gait. THen again, she is the one who is still carrying around and sucking on a large tub of mustard that she's been sipping from with a straw.. So one is probably better off not asking. Kara Zor-El puts her hands lightly on Cassandra. "Stay right there. I'm getting another dress with longer sleeves and more in back." She looks around from the dressing room, and spots one. She nods to Cassandra. "Right. Exactly" she say when she notices her ushering her. She blurs past Starfire and Kate again, another gust of wind in her wake. And back again to give Cass the new dress Cassandra Cain tries on the second dress with her usual efficiency. She's actually smiling a little as she's realized she won't HAVE to show off all the scars when she's paraded in front of Gotham's elite! She really likes that idea... Kate Kane flinches at the gust of wind, followed by the second one, "Okay. Seriously. What the hell is that?" She searches the area critically, "I don't see any big air conditioner ducts, or any doors to the outside..." Then she is distracted as Starfire makes a slurping sound and she looks at what the alien is drinking... Her head tilts to one side, a frown tugging at her lips, "Are you... Drinking mustard?" Starfire glances over, "Perhaps someone has left one of the doors open or is otherwise using a fan?" Glancing over at Kate cheerfully, "And yes, mustard! Glorious mustard. Would you care to have some then and share over in the wonder that is glorious mustard?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "Okay. That looks great on you. It's totally you. Are you going to a party or something?" She then says. "You're going to need shoes too!" Kate Kane stares at Starfire, "You do know mustard is something you put on food? It isn't a beverage. Well. It's not supposed to be..." She frowns, "I mean. Well. Hell. Who am I to judge? Drink it if you can stand it." Shaking her head, she turns back to the lingere shelf, "I don't know why I'm even buying this kinda stuff. I don't have anyone to show it off too." Starfire nods over, "But it is most deliscious and quite deliscious!" Going over to offer the straw then, "Please, have some?" It is.. Well, literal mustard! Cassandra Cain touches Kara on the shoulder a moment. She has gratitude shining in her eyes, shaking her head against whatever it is she thinks that Kara's said, and just hugs the girl wordlessly. She was so damn worried about this and now she's covered. Literally. Kate Kane closes her eyes and heaves a sigh before turning back to Starfire, "Okay. Okay..." She leans forward, puts the straw between her lips and sucks down a good amount of the yellow condiment. Kate Kane coughs, staggering away from Starfire, "No.. No. That's enough. I'm just... Ugh. *kaff* I'm just gonna go try my stuff on. Yeah. Thanks for the mustard, Starfire.." She heads the dressing rooms, and finds all of them occupied. Sighing, she stands there, waiting, "Figures." Kara Zor-El again blurs past Kate, and back again. What's with the gusts of wind?! Kara hands Cassandra the shoes, and then takes her hand and helps her out to see herself in the mirror. "Miss? Um... can I get your opinion on this for my friend?" Cassandra Cain comes out of the changing room, slipping on a pair of matching black shoes with low heels as she walks. She looks at the mirror, adjusting her collar a little and looking vaguely surprised by the whole person in the mirror. Kate Kane was standing right there, she saw the door open and shut, yet she doesn't react this time. Instead she wanders up to the two, studying Cassandra, "It looks good on her. Is it for a party or something?" She looks at the blonde girl now. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I'm not sure. I just got an emergency call from my friend here and she needed someone to shop with." She puts her hands on Cassandra's shoulder and directs her to the mirror. "She looks totally cute, doesnt she?" Cassandra Cain called up superheroes for a fashion emergency. Kate Kane studies Cassandra in the mirror, folding her arms across her chest, "She looks like a goldfish in a desert. Totally uncomfortable. Holds herself too much like a... " She pauses for a beat, "... soldier. It looks weird when she is wearing that. Need to spice it up. Wear some leather leggings under it, a spike braclet on a wrist, do her hair up into two topknots, maybe some heavy eyeshadow too." Kate Kane nods to herself, "Punkify her." Cassandra Cain does, in fact, stand like a soldier. She might very well look good in it. Kara Zor-El looks at Kate. "Punkify?" She thinks. "Never heard of that before. Can you show me what you mean?" Cassandra Cain is basically stunned at this point, and can be led around by the hand. She never thought she could look good in a dress to start with. Kate Kane sighs, "Yeah. Sure. I can, I guess. Stay put." Kate wanders off into the store, coming back ten minutes later. She carries a pair of extremely tight looking leather pants, combat boots made by some goth designer, an assortment of accessories, and makeup. Pausing to study Cassandra, she pulls a nearby chair in front of the mirror and nods, "Sit." Cassandra Cain parks her butt when told to do so. She follows orders admirably when they're clearly stated, and she gets dolled up like a gothy fashion model under Kate's tutelage. The woman is amazingly easy to understand, actually. Kara Zor-El watches curiously as Kate 'punkifies' Cassandra. Kate Kane pauses, opening a bottle of hair product, "Now. What I'm about to do to you is completely reversable. So don't wig out on me." That said, she puts the hair goop on thick, styling most of her hair up into a spiky mowhawk. She then steps in front of the mirror and has Cassandra close her eyes, applying copious amounts of purple eyeshadow. Then she puts a spiked, black leather bracelet on her left wrist, followed by a necklace with a silver skull swinging from it around her neck. Kara Zor-El raies an eyebrow. "Wig is right..." she says to herself. Kara decides at that point that punkifying is probably not for her, but she doesn't say anything in case it IS for Cassandra. Though for a high class party.... Kate Kane takes a step back aftering painting Cassandra's lips jet black, "Hmm. Now just put on the pants and the boots. Ta da. Punk." Kate Kane steps aside to let Cassandra see herself in the mirror. Cassandra Cain ends up with a full-bore hairdo for the first time in her life most likely. She turns her head left-right to see how it holds up to movement, then reaches up and touches at it a little. She strips off the dress right there, it pooling on the floor in typical teenager cleanliness, and pulls on pants and boots. Sports bra. Kate Kane pinches the bridge of her nose, "Put the dress back on. We're looking for classy punk. Not stare at my..." She frowns, looking the torso of the girl over, all those scars... "... breasts. Wow. Okay. Put the dress back on." Kara Zor-El leans against the wall. She's not sure what to say about the look. That hairdo was unusual to her. And she was from another planet. "Um..... pretty sure that's the wrong type of party dress." Cassandra Cain puts the dress on, once Kate's body language tells her she should probably cover up. And that her body has managed to shock someone. She puts it on and tears in a sudden calm, slow and careful and controlled. "Please, done? Thank you." She doesn't sound hurt, tired, scared, or anything like that. Just calm. "Thank you." Kate Kane nods, she puts a hand gently on Cassandra's shoulder, "You didn't scare me. Always wear your scars with pride, okay?" She offers a brief smile. Kara Zor-El peers at Kate. "Um... on that note, Cassandra, I can take you home if you want after paying for this, okay?" Kate Kane picks up her own pile of clothes she has yet to buy, or even try on, "I'm glad I could help. Try to find your look. Cassandra is it? Your look is about how you feel about yourself, it should reflect your inner being." She smiles again, "Plus you want to make an impression." Cassandra Cain waves her Wayne credit card in the air like a real teenager!